Questionário de Psicologia
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: Quando se deve fazer uma observação sobre Psicologia da Educação A, que lugar melhor para isso do que a sala de aula de poções? Fic inspirada pela querida professora Kizzy.


Questionário de Psicologia de Educação "A"

**Ao Professor:**

**O1. **O que é necessário para ser um bom professor?

**Snape: Ser alguém como eu, claro.**

**O2.** Você gosta do que faz?

**Snape: Sim, claro, sempre adorei poções... o problema são os pirralhos a quem sou obrigado a tentar colocar alguma coisa nas cabeças-ocas, mas é uma boa oportunidade para atazanar o Potter, então, sim, eu gosto do que faço.**

**O3.** Como deve ser uma boa aula?

**Snape: Deve ser uma aula em que os pirralhos não digam uma palavra, não me desobedeçam e não toquem em nada da sala, principalmente os caldeirões.**

**O4.** Quais as maiores dificuldades para o professor na tarefa de ensinar?

**Snape: Os alunos.**

**O5.** O que você pensa ser fundamental no perfil de um verdadeiro educador?

**Snape: Bem, precisa ser alguém educado, como eu; simpático, como eu; compreensivo, como eu.**

**O6.** Como o professor se vê diante das situações – o sistema de funcionamento educacional da escola; o comportamento dos colegas/professores.

**Snape: Bem, é claro que o sistema deveria ser mais rígido com os alunos que desrespeitam as regras - como os Grifinórios - e não ser tão injusto com os anjinhos da Sonserina... quanto aos professores... é sempre bom ter colegas que entendem o q é fazer parte do lado das trevas... - como a Miss Umbridge -, mas é complicado quando temos colegas que gostam de ficar passeando à luz da lua, como o louco lobo Lupím....**

**O7. **Qual o método que o professor usa para dar suas aulas?

**Snape: O método do "calem a boca, me obedeçam e não toquem nas suas poções!".**

**O8.** Existe alguma estratégia de postura em sala de aula para ter domínio de classe?

**Snape: Na verdade, azarações, detenções e Maldições Imperdoáveis são muito úteis nesses casos.**

**O9.** Até que ponto a questão administrativa (burocracia, falta de material e recursos, direção da escola) influencia no andamento do ano letivo na disciplina? Como o professor anda lidando com a falta de recursos?

**Snape: a escola tem recursos... é claro que seria melhor se aquele velho gagá do diretor os direcionasse igualmente entre todos os alunos sonserinos, mas não podemos ter tudo que queremos, não é mesmo?**

**

* * *

**

**Ao Aluno:**

O1. O que é necessário para ser um bom professor? 

**Potter: Ser como o meu querido Aluado, que não deveria ter deixado o seboso vencer e ter continuado dando aulas.**

**O2.** Como é a atitude (comportamento) em aula enquanto aluno?

**Potter: Eu me comporto bem... 'tá certo que eu não estudo como aquela CDF da Granger, mas... não é como se eu tivesse rodado muito... só na matéria daquela morcegona da Trelawney, mas quem se importa com ela?**

**O3.** Quais as maiores dificuldades enfrentadas pelo aluno em sala de aula?

**Potter: O professor Snape.**

**O4.** De que forma você acha que a escola está estimulando seu aprendizado?

**Potter: Bem... tipo, acho que o que me estimula a aprender é aquele tosco do Lord-das-trevas-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado-mas-que-você-sabe-quem-é que fica só me perseguindo achando que consegue me matar... mas as aulas com o Lupin e com o falso Moody também foram legais... Alastor me disse que eu daria um bom auror... arrumando a aba do paletó o que você acha?**

**O5.** Gosta da matéria? Por quê? Acha que para aprender o conteúdo mais facilmente deveriam ser criados novos métodos? O professor deveria mudar em algo? A aprendizagem é estendida em casa?

**Potter: Eu não sou muito fã de poções, não, mas acho que eu me daria bem se aquele ali apontando pro Snape com a cabeça não ficasse bufando no meu pescoço... acho que se isso mudasse, talvez eu até tivesse vontade de me dedicar mais... mas nunca perderia tempo como aquela CDFzinha da Granger, estudando em casa... tenho mais o que fazer gritando pro outro lado do Salão Principal não é, Cho?**

**O6.** O prende mais a sua atenção em sala de aula? Como o professor deve se portar diante da turma?

**Potter: bem... o Draco está na nossa turma, então, bem, você sabe como são essas coisas... acho que isso prende mais minha atenção.... quanto ao professor... bem, acho que ele deve ser educado, tratar os alunos com delicadeza... **

* * *

A/N: Bem, é isso... se alguém se animou a ler, mande uma review, ok? Thanx! 


End file.
